Blog użytkownika:Koda
No , więc zacznę od tego , że to jest mój drugi blog. Nie wiem czy spodoba się wam tak samo jak pierwszy , ale spróbuję. Oczywiście będę pisać nexty na dwóch. Na początku zacznę od kilku małych informacji : Bohaterowie mają na razie po 13 lat Wyglądają jak w JWS , a potem jak w JWS 2 Na razie zabijają smoki , ale Czkawka ma Szczerbatka Nikt na Berk nie lubi Czkawki Na razie wszystko pisane z perspektywy Czkawki , ale jak zmienię to napiszę To tyle. Przepraszam was za wszystkie błędy. Postaram się ich nie robić. Życzę miłego czytania. 'Rozdział 1 Uciec ?' No , dobra. Zacznę może od tego , że mam na imię Czkawka... Tak wiem , imię super , ale mogło być gorzej. Mieszkam sobie na wyspie Berk. Mam ojca i tylko jednego przyjaciela. Mamy nie znam ani nie znałem , bo podobno jak byłem mały porwały ją smoki. Nie wiem czy to prawda... Wspomniałem wam wcześniej , że mam tylko jednego przyjaciela. Trochę to dziwne , ale jest nim smok z gatunku Nocna Furia o imieniu Szczerbatek. Trochę głupawe , ale mu się podoba i mi z resztą też. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z nim nie całe dwa miesiące temu. Nikt nie wie o Szczerbatku ze względu na to , że oni nie tolerują smoków. Zabijają je. Z nim zrobili by podobnie tylko , że na koniec wypchali by jego głowę i powiesili na ścianie w Twierdzy. Zastanawiałem się czy nie lepiej było by z tąd uciec i nigdy już nie wrócić. Sam jeszcze nie jestem tego pewny... Zapomniałem też powiedzieć , że moim ojcem jest Stoick Ważki , wielki wódz naszej wyspy. I wychodz na to , że ja jestem synem wodza. Nawet jego nie przypominam... Stoick : Czkawka ! Czkawka : Tak ? - zapytałem. Stoick : Gdzieś ty znowu się podziewał ! Miałeś pomóc Pyskaczowi w wyrabianiu broni. Smoki coraz częściej atakują , a my nie mamy czym się bronić. No , słucham. co masz mi do powiedzenia ? Czkawka : Ja... Stoick : Dobra , daruj sobie. Ja już wiem co ty powiesz. Zawsze mówisz to samo - powiedział patrząc na mnie wściekłym i zimnym wzrokiem. - To teraz idź mu pomóż. Czkawka : Jasne - powiedziałem zrezygnowanym głosem i ruszyłem w stronę kuźni w której od rana pracował kowal. Nie śpieszyło mi się za bardzo. Mam wrażenie , że każdy nowy dzień jest coraz to gorszy. Może i tak jest ? Nie wiem. Teraz nie mam czasu , aby się nad tym zastanawiać. Pomyślę wieczorem w pokoju lub w Kruczym Urwisku gdzie znajduję się obecnie Szczerbatek. O , jestem. Czkawka : Hej Pyskacz - powiedziałem tak cichutko , że on prawie tego nie usłyszał. Pyskacz : Cześć , młody - odpowiedział mi nadal pracując - Co tak późno ? Gdzie byłeś ? - dopytywał się. Czkawka : To tu , to tam... Tam gdzie się dało. Czyli praktycznie wszędzie. A co ? Pyskacz : Nic , nic. To pomożesz mi ? Na dziś jest więcej zamówień niż zazwyczaj. To jak ? - mówił w dalszym ciągu zadając mi pytania. Czkawka : Jasne , że tak - odpowiedziałem już trochę weselszy. Kiedy pracuję z Pyskaczem od razu poprawia mi się humor. Ja taki już po prostu jestem. - To co mam zrobić i dla kogo ? Pyskacz : Pięć mieczy. Jeden topór , który od razu jak zrobisz masz zanieść Sączyślinowi , trzy młoty i jeszcze naostrz topór swojego ojca. Jak skończysz pracę będziesz mógł mu go szybciutko zanieść. Wszystko jasne ? Poradzisz sobie sam , bo ja muszę iść na zebranie do Twierdzy. Czkawka : Pewnie. Ty już idź , bo się spóźnisz - powiedziałem i wskazałem ręką na wyjście. Pyskacz : Dobra , to się trzymaj. Czkawka : Cześć - pomachałem mu na dowidzenia , a on tylko się uśmiechnął i wyszedł. Znowu sam. Zaczynam się do tego po woli przyzwyczajać. Skończyłem robić pięć mieczy , a następnie zabrałem się za młoty. Je również szybko skończyłem. W tym momęcie kończę robić topór Sączyślina. Ok , skończony. Wiem , że on też poszedł na zebranie , jego własność zaniosę mu pod dom. Albo dam dla Sączysmarka , aby ten dał topór swojemu ojcu. Jestem już nie daleko i widzę Sączysmarka. O nie , idzie w moją stronę. Na pewno będzie się ze mnie naśmiewał. I jest już obok mnie. Sączysmark : No kogo my tu mamy ? - uśmiechając się do mnie wrednie. - Co to ? - zapytał i wskazał na topór który trzymałem w rękach. Czkawka : Nowy topór dla twojego ojca - odpowiedziałem grzecznie - Przekażesz dla niego ? Sączysmark : Dawaj to i spadaj - powiedział i wyrwał mi broń z rąk. Ja tylko wzruszyłem ramionami i ruszyłem po kolejny topór. Tym razem dla mojego ojca. Szybko go zrobiłem i ruszyłem już do domu. Zebranie jeszcze się nie skończyło , więc położyłem go na stole i ruszyłem wolnym krokiem do pokoju. Planowałem jeszcze dziś zajżeć do Mordki , ale jest za późno. Trochę poszperałem w szufladzie i po godzinie położyłem się spać. Bez kolacji , bo nie byłem głodny. Taty w dalszym ciągu nie było. On zawsze wracał późno. Poleżałem piętnaście minut i już spałem. Nic ciekawego tej nocy mi się nie śniło. Obudziłem się następnego dnia o piątej trzydzieści. Usłyszałem jak ktoś zamyka drzwi. Mój ojciec. Jest wodzem i musi zajmować się wioską. Nie chętnie wygramoliłem się z łóżka i ruszyłem na dół do kuchni , aby zrobić sobie śniadanie. Zjadłem dwie małe , skromne kanapki. Znalazłem spory kosz i włożyłem do niego dużo ryb. Takie śniadanko dla mojego smoczka. Ostrożnie wymknąłem się tylnim oknem z domu i ruszyłem do lasu. Zeszłem do zatoczki i od razu zobaczyłem uśmiechniętą mordkę Szczerbusia. Czkawka : Hej mały - przywitałem się ze smokiem , podrapałem go za uchem i dałem mu jeść. Kiedy skończył założyłem mu siodło i udaliśmy się na długi , szalony lot. Lataliśmy tak ze trzy dobre godziny , ale kiedys niestety było trzeba wracać. Stoick może zacząć soć podejrzewać. Już robi się bardziej uważny. Kiedy wróciliśmy zdjąłem siodło , schowałem do jaskini , pożegnałem się z Mordką i ruszyłem szybkim krokiem w stronę domu. Oczywiście z koszem. Kiedy byłem z wiosce ojciec mnie zaczepił i zaczeła się ta sama nudna rozmowa co wczoraj. Stoick : Gdzie byłeś tym razem ? - zapytał zły. Czkawka : A od kiedy to cię tak obchodzi ? ! Stoick : Co to miało znaczyć ? - zapytał jeszcze bardziej wściekły. Czkawka : Nic. Ja idę , cześć - odpowiedziałem i ruszyłem do domu. Stoick : Wracaj tu ! - krzyknął. Czkawka : Nigdy ! - odkrzyknąłem i nie zwracając na niego uwagi szłem dalej. Teraz to już na pewno ucieknę. Mam ich wszystkich dość. No , może nie Pyskacza. On jest nawet spoko. Bardzo go lubię i tak szczerze to trochę będzie mi go brakować , ale tylko jego. Za nikim innym nie ! Spakuję się i jutro wieczorem ucieknę z Mordką. Ustalone ! 'Rozdział 2 Żegnaj...' Wstałem bardzo wcześnie o jakiejś piątej. Nie byłem ani troszkę śpiący. Szybko wylazłem z łóżka i szukałem torby żeby się spakować. Chciałem szybko zajrzeć do Szczerbatka , ale usłyszałem głos ojca. Możliwe , że ma dziś wolne od wodzowania. Stoick : Czkawka , nie śpisz ! ? - krzyknął z dołu. Czkawka : Nie ! - odkrzyknąłem. Stoick : Zejdź na dół ! Czkawka : Poczekaj ! Stoick : Tylko szbko ! Czkawka : Dobra ! Czego on znowu chce ? Mam nadzieję , że nigdzie mnie nie wyśle. Może dowiedział się o Szczerbatku ? Kiepsko by było. Miałem się pakować , a ten mnie woła. Dobra . lepiej już zejdę , bo zacznie coś podejrzewać. Zeszłem po woli po schodach na dół. Stoick siedział przy stole i na mnie czekał. Na pewno nad czyms się zastanawiał. Czkawka : Jestem - powiedziałem. Ojciec pokazał mi gdzie mam usiąść. Od razu zaczął rozmowę. Czkawka : Więc co chciałeś ? - zapytałem trochę zaciekawiony. Stoick : Wiesz , że każdy prawdziwy wiking powinien umiec zabijać smoki , prawda ? - mówił na razie spokojnym głosem. Czkawka : Wiem , a co ? Stoick : Jutro odbędzie się smocze szkolenie prowadzone przez Pyskacza i ty też będziesz musiał na nie iść - mówił dalej. Czkawka : A co jeśli ja nie chcę ? Stoick : Nie ma nie chcę. Masz iść i koniec kropka ! Czkawka : Ja nie chcę ! - krzyknąłem na niego. Stoick : Dosyć ! - wstał i uderzył piąstką w stół - Pójdziesz i zero dyskusji. Musisz po prostu. Każdy w twoim wieku przeszedł takie szkolenie - mówił , a raczej krzyczał na mnie. Czkawka : Nie pójdę , bo mnie już jutro nie będzie ! - powiedziałem i wyszłem z domu. Nie na widzę ich ! Nie będę chodził na żadne szkolenia ! Mnie ani Szczerbatka już nie będzie. Nawet nie zauważyłem jak znalazłem się w kryjówce Mordki. Przed wyjściem szybko chwyciłem torbę do której włożyłem notatnik , ołówki , trzy ryby dla Szczerba , kilka kartek , wodę i coś do jedzenia dla siebie. Czarny smok śpi jeszce w jaskini , więc nie będę go budził. Poczekam. Usiadłem na kamieniu , a po chwili usłyszałem jakiś szelest w krzakach. Szybko wstałem i zaczełęm się badawczo rozglądać. Z zarośli wyszła... Astrid ? Co ona tu robi ? Czkawka : Co tu robisz ? - zapytałem spoglądając ciekawsko na dziewczynę. Astrid : Miałam się ciebie o to samo zapytać. Słucham , więc - powiedziała bardzo spokojnym i przyjaznym głosem. Czkawka : Ja uciekam z Berk na zawsze. A ty ? Astrid : Poszłam się przejść. Ale jak to uciekasz ? Czkawka : No , tak - powiedziałem obojętnie. Astrid : A cha. To można by powiedzieć , że przyszłam się też pożegnać. Czkawka : A , ok. Pożegnać ? Ze mną ? Nikt mnie nie lubi ! Astrid : Nie do końca. To cześć - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. Ja zrobiłem to samo. Czkawka : Cześć - jak to powiedziałem Astrid mnie przytuliła , a potem od razu uciekła. To było troszeczkę dziwne. Nie ! Co ja gadam ! ? To było bardzo dziwne. No , ok. Mordka się obudził. Nałożyłem mu siodło , przyczepiłem torbę i ruszyliśmy w drogę. Chcę jeszcze zrobić jedną żecz. Czkawka : Dobra , Szczerbatek zrobimy tak : polecimy tak , aby znajdować się nad wioską , ty chwycisz mnie w łapy i odlecisz kawałek od wyspy. Niech myślą sobie , że nie żyję. Przy najmniej nie będę mnie szukać. Co ja mówie ! ? I tak by mnie nie szukali. Rozumiesz Mordko ? - smok tylko przyjaźnie zamruczał na znak , że rozumie co ma zrobić. - Musimy tylko jeszcze jakoś zamaskować siodło. Nie mogą go zobaczyć. Kiepsko by było... Musiałem zawrócić Szczerbiego żeby wziąć z domu jakiś nie za duży czarny koc. Nażucę mu na grzbiet i nie powinni go wtedy dojżeć. Jest tylko ryzyko , że wiatr zdmuchnie mu ten koc. Ale to nie problem... Przyczepię jakos do siodła. Rozgadałem się. Mam koc i już przyczepiam do Szczerbatej Mordki. Czkawka : Ruszamy. Zaczynaj... - powiedziałem. Smok wykonał polecenie i już znaleźliśmy się nad wioską. Byliśmy wysoko w chmurach żeby inkt na razie nas nie zobaczył. Musimy zwrócic na siebie uwagę wikingów. Szczerbatek zaryczy i po sprawie. Czkawka : Dajesz. W tym czasie na Berk... Widziałem z góry ludzi zajmójących się codziennymi obowiązkami. Ojca oczywiście też zauważyłem , bo jakby mogło być inaczej ? Nikt się nie przejmował tym , że znowu mnie nie ma. To znaczy nie wiem jak Pyskacz. Jest w kuźni i go nie widać. Popatrzyłem jeszcze chwileczkę i kazałem Szczerbatemu zaryczeć. Wszyscy od razu popatrzyli w niebo. Mordka przelecia nad ich głowami nadal trzymając mnie w łapach , a ja szarpałem sie udając , że próbuję się uwolnić. Wszyscy mieli dziwne miny. Wystraszone i zaskoczone... Już bylismy w śród chmór. Wgramoliłem sie na Mordke i obserwowałem co wikingowie zrobię. Byłem ciekawy co zrobią. Pyskacz : Ten smok porwał Czkawke ! - krzyknął. Wiking 1 : Kogo to obchodzi ? ! Wiking : No właśnie ? ! Stoick : Mnie to obchodzi ! - wow. Nie spodziewałem się tego po nim. Może jednak troche mnie kochał. Ale nawet jeśli tak to ja nie zmienię zdania. Ucieknę. Wiking 3 : Ale jak to Stoicku ? - zapytał. Ten to mnie na pewno nie lubi. Stoick : To mój jedyny syn. Wiking 1 : Ale to największa oferma na Berk. Wiking 4 : Może nawet i na świecie ? - bałwan. Ja na pewno nie jestem największą ofermą na świecie. Prędzej to on. Stoick : Dosyć ! - krzyknął tak głośno , że chyba połowa wyspy go słyszała. Wiking 2 : Jak to ? Hmm ? Stoick : Po prostu. Był jedyną pamiątką po Valce. Teraz nie mam już nikogo. Zrozumcie to ! - powiedział smutnym głosem i ruszył w stronę swojego domu. 'Rozdział 3 Życie od nowa' Od czterech dni latam ze Szczerbatkiem w poszukiwaniu jakiejś wyspy na której moglibyśmy zamieszkać. Było ich dużo , ale żadna z nich nie przypadła nam do gustu. Nie żałuję , że uciekłem. Wręcz przeciwnie ! Podoba mi się takie życie. Zero zasad , zero ludzi którzy ci rozkazują i przede wszystkim zero obowiązków. No , może trzeba tylko karmić tego czarnego , natrętnego samoka żeby mi nie zdechł. Chociaż... Czasem sam się karmi. ( haha xD ) Jak wcześniej wspominałem nie mamy domu na stałe. Raczej nie będziemy go mieli , bo po co nam ? Ciągle tylko latamy i zwiedzamy świat ! To jest wspaniałe móc czuć się wolnym. Czuję , że wreszcie żyję pełnią życia. Od nowa... Lepiej... Przyjemniej... Tak jak chcę... Nic mnie nie ogranicza. Nie mam żadnych zmartwień. Jest wspaniale ! Czkawka : To gdzie teraz lecimy ? - zapytałem smoka. Szczerbatek : Wrrra ( nie wiem ) - ale odpowiedź. Czkawka : To wybieraj - nic nie mruknął. Chwilę się zastanowił , a potem ruszył. Lecieliśmy nad oceanem jakby ktoś wystrzelił nas z procy. Uwielbiam takie prędkości. Czasem , jak lecimy nad wyspą boję się , że jakiś ptak albo mały robak wpadną mi na twarz. Kiedyś muszę coś z tym zrobić. Raz tak było. Głupie ptaszysko leciało i walneło mnie w nos. Bolało... Wracając do tematu... Lataliśmy tak ze trzy godziny do póki w od dali nie zobaczyliśmy małej wyspy. Nie zauważyliśmy , że robi się ciemno. Poklepałem Szczerbatka , a on zrozumiał , że ma tam wylądować. Spędzimy tam noc. Kiedy wylądowaliśmy zszedłem z Mordki i razem ruszyliśmy na poszukiwanie jaskini. Trochę też pozwiedzamy wyspę. Może jest mała , ale mam wrażenie , że tak wcale nie jest. Większą część wyspy pokrywają lasy i małe wzniesienia. Znaleźliśmy jaskinię. Nawet sporawa. Trochę tu ciemno , więc szybko znalazłem gruby , długi patyk żeby zrobić z niego pochodnię. Jak już się paliła szliśmy wąskimi , krótkim korytażem aż weszliśmy do jaskini. Ździwiło mnie to , że było tu przygotowane miejsce na ognisko które chyba nie dawno było zgaszone. Może ktoś już jest albo nawet mieszka. Jednak znajdziemy inną jaskinię. W tej rozejrzymy się następnego dnia. Ze znalezieniem nowej nie było problemów. Poszłem nazbierać patyków , aby rozpalić ognisko. Znalazłem jeszcze jeden długi żeby upiec na nim rybę. Szczerbol poszedł po jedzonko. Mam nadzieję , że sam go nie zje. Na szczęście nie zrobił tego. Czkawka : Rozpalisz ? - zapytałem Mordki i wskazałem ręką na patyki. Oczywiście zrobił to. Nadziałem rybę i trzymałem ją kilka minut nad ogniem. Szczerbo swoje już dawno zjadł. Ja teraz też. Weszliśmy głębiej i położyliśmy się na ziemi. Oparłem się o swojego smoka i nim się obejrzałem już spałem. Obudziłem się pierwszy. Mordka spał nadal , więc postanowiłem go nie budzić. Wyszłem z jaskini i ruszyłem w stronę jeziora, aby nałowić nam kilka ryb na śniadanko. Pochyliłem się nad taflą wody i miałem zamiar je łapać, ale wszystkie się spłoszyły przezemnie. Moje kochane smoczysko wepchneło mnie do wody i zaoferowało zimną, poranną kąpiel. Już ja mu dam takie wygłupy. Udało mi się złapać rybę. Jakoś ją chwyciłem i żóciłem prosto w czarną mordkę Szczerbatka. Nie skapnął się, że to ja. Ryba leżała na ziemi i wierciła się na wszystkie strony. Szczerbatek chwilę się na nią patrzył, a potem ją zjadł. Mi jakoś odechciało się jeść. Nie wiem czemu... Gdy wyschnąłem zrobiłem sobie z Mordką długi, szalony lot. Kiedy wróciliśmy postanowiliśmy zbadać odkrytą wczoraj jaskinię. Poszliśmy w tamtą stronę i weszliśmy do środka. Nie było aż tak ciemno. Mam złe przeczucia co do tego. Ciągle tylko słyszę jakieś tupanie i przez to trochę się boję, ale w razie czego mam Szczerbatka. Ten ktoś albo coś jest coraz bliżej. W kącie jaskini widzę jakiś cień. Jestem pewien, że to człowiek. Czkawka : Kim jesteś ? - zapytałem. Cisza. Nic mi nie odpowiedział. Czy on w ogóle mnie rozumie? ? Zapytam jeszcze raz. Czkawka : Kim ty jesteś ? Rozumiesz mnie - ciągle cisza. - Możesz się pokazać ? - zapytalem kolejny raz. Ku mojemu ździwieniu wyszedł z cienia. Okazało się, że był to chłopak. Chyba w moim wieku. Miał rudawe, krótkie włosy, błękitne oczy. Nosi czarne, wąskie spodnie, niebieską bluzkę, a na niej długą futrzaną kamizelkę w koloże zielonym. Miał bardzo jasną skóre. Był niższy odemnie. Było widać, że się boi. Szczerbatek groźnie na niego warczał. Czkawka : Już Mordko. Spokojnie. Nic się nie dzieje - mówiłem i położyłem rękę na na pyszczku mojego czarnego koleszki, aby go trochę uspokoić. Nieznajomy : Kim jesteś ? - zapytał cicho. Czkawka : Jestem Czkawka. Wiem, imię głupie. Możesz się śmiać, tak jak każdy - powiedziałem patrząc w ziemię. Nieznajomy : A cha. Co to za smok ? Nigdy w życiu takiego nie widziałem. Czkawka : To jest Szczerbatek. Jest z gatunku Nocna Furia. Prawdopodobnie ostatni. Nieznajomy : Aaa... Śliczny - Szczerbatek przyjaźnie mruknął i zaczął się do niego łasić. Dziwne, że tak szybko mu zaufał. Czkawka : A możesz nam powiedzieć coś o sobie ? Na przykład jak ci na imię albo z kąd jesteś. Nieznajomy : Przepraszam. Mm na imię Ezra. Jestem z wyspy Szajer. Uciekłem pół roku temu. Wszyscy mi mówili, że ja stwarzam za wiele problemów. Chciałem znaleźć inną wyspę do zamieszkania, ale w mojej łodzi zrobiła się ogromna dziura nie do załatania. Taka moja historia. W skrócie. A ty z kąd pochodzisz ? Czkawka : Moja historia jest podobna - powiedziałem i spojrzałem na niego. - Jestem z Berk. Nikt mnie tam nie lubi. Rodziny już nie mam. Ojciec się mnie wyżeka, a mamę zabiły smoki. Ezra : A cha. Miło mi cię poznać. Czkawka : Mi również - powiedziałem i uśmiechnełem się do niego. On odwzajemnia mój uśmiech. Nawet Mordka próbował, ale zamiast uśmiechu na jego mordce zrobił się krzywy grymas. Musi nad tym jeszcze trochę po pracować. He he Jestem na tej wyspie od ponad pół roku. Przez ten czas bardzo zaprzyjaźniłem się z Ezra. Jesteśmy dla siebie jak bracia. Od nie dawna uczę go oswajać smoki i latać na Szczerbatym. Nieźle mu idzie. Spadł parę razy z niego i przez to ma kilka małych siniaków. Na razie nie chce mieć swojego własnego smoka. Jeszcze nie do końca im ufa. Mieszkańcy w jego jaskini, bo jest to największa jaskinia na tej wyspie. Zapomniałem powiedzieć, że nazwaliśmy ją Wyspa Ziół. Zapytacie pewnie dla czego. Więc tak. Nazwaliśmy ją tak, ponieważ jest tu na prawdę wiele rodzajów roślin leczniczych, ziół i jakiś tam przypraw. Każdy dzień jest prawie taki sam, ale nigdy nam się nie nudzi. W tej chwili wracamy do naszej jaskini. Byliśmy się trochę przelecieć. Zrobiło się nawet ciemno. Wszystko co jest potrzebne do zrobienia mamy w naszym domu w różnych schowkach. Prawie zawsze jemy ryby, ale za każdym razem są inaczej przyprawione. Oczywiście Szczerbo je je bez żadnych przypraw, na surowo. My swoje pieczemy. Mamy trzy koce i dwie małe poduszki które gwizdnąłem kilka tygodni temu z jakiejś wyspy. Nawet się nie skapneli. Mieliśmy dużo szczęścia. Dotarliśmy do jaskini. Mordka poszedł się położyć na swojej półce skalnej, a my zaś zabraliśmy się za szykowanie kolacji. Dziesięć minut zajęło nam rozpisanie ogniska, bo ten uparciuch nie chciał się z miejsca ruszyć. Jak będzie kolacja to oczywiście pierwszy przyleci. Nic na to nie poradzę. Ezra przyprawiał ryby, a ja pilnowałem ognia. Wcześniej poszłem do źródełka po czystą wodę do picia. Nasza kolacja była gotowa po piętnastu minutach. Szczerbatka po pięciu. Jak zjedliśmy to posprzątaliśmy i położyliśmy się spać. Następnego dnia obudziłem się pierwszy. Moi przyjaciele spali tylko dla tego, że była piąta. Miałem ochotę przejść się na plaeż. Jak pomyślałem tak uczyniłem. Szlem po woli przez wieli, piękny las. Było tu tak spokojnie, tak cicho. Jedynie dało się słyszeć szum wiatru w konarach drzew i cichutki śpiew ptaków. Kiedy doszłem na miejsce usłyszałem czyjeś głosy. Szybko schowałem się w pobliskich kżakach i podsłuchiwałem o czym rozmawiają. Lekko wychyliłem głowę zobaczyłem trzy małe łodzie i dziewięciu ludzi. Do wiedziałem się, że łapią smoki, a następnie zabierają je na swoją wyspę. Trochę mnie to zaniepokoiło. Chwilę tam postaci, a następnie ruszyli do lasu. Szli wąską ścieżką wydeptaną przez Szczerbatka, Ezre i mnie. Szli prosto do... Do naszej jaskini ! Nie dobrze, nie dobrze. Szczęście, że znam skróty, więc będę przed nimi. Musimy szybko zakryć wejście i powkładać do niej nasze żeczy co stoją na zewnątrz. Jeszcze musimy się sami ukryć. Możemy z tym wszystkim nie zdążyć. Czarno to widzę. Ono joj... Nie zdąże. Jest ! Jest jaskinia. Szczęście, że już się obudzili. Czkawka : Ezra ! Szybko chowaj żeczy do jaskini ! Ktoś nadchodzi ! - krzyczałem dobiegając do naszego domu. Ezra : Ale kto ? Czkawka o co chodzi ? Czkawka : Nie ma czasu na gadanie. Pomuż mi - powiedziałem i razem zabraliśmy się za pszesuwanie wielkiego głazu żeby zakryć wejście. Kamień był na prawdę wielki i okropnie ciężki. Szczerbatek musiał nam pomóc. Po pięciu minutach wejście było zakryte. Musimy sami się schować. Na wyspie nie jest teraz bezpiecznie się chować, ale w chmurach już tak. Prędko założyłem Szczerbatkowi siodło, a potem wsiadłem z Ezrą na niego i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Trójka ludzi dotarła do zamaskowanej jaskini. Mieli ze sobą sieci, liny, strzałki usypiające i miecze. Rozglądali się chwile, a potem błyskawicznie skierowali swoje spojrzenia ku niebu. Musieliśmy szybko wlecieć w chmury. Na początku tylko byliśmy w powietrzu, bo chcieliśmy zobaczyć co zrobią, ale kiedy Szczerbatek kichnął w mgnieniu oka byliśmy w chmurach. Wikingowie przez dłuższy czas patrzyli w niebo, ale zaraz spojrzeli się na jakiegoś Koszmara pomocnika. Zażócili na niego sieci, a potem strzelili strzałą usypiającą. Od razu padł na ziemię. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć, ale też nie mogłem nic zrobić. Zabrali go na plaże. Były już tam dwa Pomocnika, trzy Śmiertniki i jeden Gronkiel. Szybko włożyli je na swoje łodzie i odbili od brzegu i pewnie popłynęli na swoją wyspę. Muszę lecieć za nimi. Poklepałem Mordkę po szyki i dalej mu znak żeby leciał za tymi ludźmi. Podróż trwała prawie dwa dni. Wikingowie zabrali smoki do podziemi. Podejrzewam, że to tam je przetrzymują. Ostrożnie wylądowaliśmy na plaży i ruszyliśmy tam gdzie zabrali naszych smoczych przyjaciół. 'Rozdział 4 Nowy wróg ' Ukryliśmy się za wielkimi skałami na jakiejś małej górze. Z tego miejsca doskonale było widać wejście do lochów. Pilnowało go dwóch strażników. Ominąć się ich nie da, a drugiego wejścia nie znaleźliśmy. Mam plan, ale jest bardzo ryzykowny. No, ale co tam ? Spróbujemy. Ezra : Masz może jakiś plan ? - zapytał. Czkawka : Tak, mam. Ezra : A podzielisz się nim z nami ? Czkawka : A owszem - odpowiedzialne. Ezra : No to słuchamy. Czkawka : Strażników nie da sie ominąć dla tego Szczerbatek będzie musiał odwrócić ich uwagę. My wtedy szybko, ostrożnie i cicho wejdziemy do środka. Będzie trzeba uważać, bo w środku też jacyś strażnicy mogą się znaleźć. Jak Mordce uda się zgubić tamtych przyjdzie pilnować wejścia i w razie czego nas ostrzeże jak ktoś będzie nadchodził. My szybko znajdziemy klucze, otwożymy cele i wypuścimy smoki. Wszystko jasne ? Macie może jakieś pytania ? Ezra : Nie - odpowiedział krótko. Czkawka : A ty Szczerbatku ? - smok tylko cicho mruknął. Miało to oznaczać, że nie. Czekaliśmy z Ezrą aż strażnicy odejdą od wejścia. Po kilku minutach przy wejściu nie było już nikogo. Szybko wślizgneliśmy się do środka. Szliśmy ciemnym, długim, szerokim korytarzem. Było tu cicho. Trochę dziwne. Mineliśmy zakręt, a po chwili zobaczyliśmy światło. Wyszliśmy z korytarza i teraz znajdowaliśmy się w wielkim pomieszczeniu pełnym klatek, a w nich przeróżnych smoków. Na nasze szczęście nikogo tam nie było. Problem polega na tym, że nie możemy znaleźć kluczy. Kłódki przy klatkach są takie same. Kiepsko... Myśl Czkawka, myśl. Gdzie mogą być te przeklęte klucze ? No gdzie ! ? Ciemno tu trochę. Kilka pochodni zgasło. Pozapalam je i jedną wezmę. Może jest tu jakiś schowek. Jest ! Na tamtej ścianie coś jest. Tu jesteście wy głupie klucze. Szybko otworzyliśmy klatki i wypóściliśmy smoki. Jak byliśmy przy wejściu zauważyło nas trzech wikingów. Od razu zaczęliśmy uciekać, a oni nas gonili. Byli coraz bliżej. Nie zdążymy. Noi pięknie ! Złapali nas ! Szczerbatku, gdzie jesteś ? Ratuj. Ezra ; Czkawka, co my teraz zrobimy ? - zapytał przestraszonym głosem. Czkawka : Nie wiem. Musimy czekać na pomoc od Szczerbatka. Ezra : Oby szybko nas znalazł. Czkawka : Tak... Nie wiem co my teraz robimy. Mam nadzieję, że Szczerbatkowi udało się zgubić tych strażników i teraz zauważył nasze zniknięcie i nas szuka. Jestem bardzo ciekawe co to za wyspa i kto tu jest wodzem. Raczej się dowiemy. Kilku strażników pilnuje naszej celi, a jeszcze inni gdzieś poszli. Ktoś nadchodzi. Jakiś wysoki mężczyzna. Ma długie czarne włosy z dredami i brodę też długą i także z dredami. Jego tważ była cała w bliznach. Nosił czarne ubranie. Miał także czarną długą pelerynę ze smoczej skóry. To skóra... Nocnej Furii ? Jak ? Ale, dobra. Mniejsza o to. Czkawka : Kim ty jesteś ? - zapytałem. Ktoś : Twoim największym koszmarem - odpowiedział. Ezra : Można jaśniej ? Coś nie łapie. Ktoś : Jestem Drago Krwawdoń - powiedział i poszedł. Przy naszej eli został tylko jeden strażnik. Ezra, Czkawka : Drago Krwawdoń ? - po wiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie. Czkawka : Z kąś znam to imię. Ezra : Ja też. On kiedyś zaatakował naszą wyspę. Zabił mi ojca - ostatnie zdanie powiedział szeptem. Czkawka : Tak mi przykro. Widzę go pierwszy raz, ale wiem, że on też chciał podbić Berk. Podsłuchiwałem kiedyś ojca ja jednym z zebrań. Ezra : No to pięknie. Jak my z tad wyjdziemy ? Ezra : Czekamy na Szczerbatka. Perspektywa Szczerbatka Ufff... Udało mi się zgubić tych strażników. Nie są zbytni mądży, a o szybkości i zwinności to już nie wspomnę. Mam nadznadzieję, że chłopaką udało się wejść i uwolnić smoki. Teraz wystarczy tylko czekać. Schowam się za tymi samymi kamieniami co na początku. No, gdzie oni są ? Już dawno powinni z tamtąd wyjść. Smoki na pewno uwolniji, bo sam widziałem jak odlatują, a ślepy to ja jeszcze nie jestem. Stało się coś nie dobrego. Ja to czuję. Muszę coś zrobić, ale najpierw trzeba by wymyślić jakiś plan. Przecież tak po prostu tam nie wparuję. Prawda ? Hmm... A może i tak zrobię. Dobra. Lecę ich uwolnić. Nie bójcie się ! Szczerbatek wam pomoże ! Halo ! Wy strażnicy ! Łapcie mnie ! Strażnik 1 : Max, zobacz. Tam jest smok - brawo ! Tam jest smok którego macie gonić patałachy ! Strażnik 2 : A, no. Łapmy go ! Bardzo ładnie. Za mną panowie. Prosto za smoczkiem w pułapkę. Ci też nie są za bardzo szybcy. Jeszcze kilka metrów do mojej pułapki... Widzę ją ! Ooo... Nic wam się nie stało chłopcy ? Żyjecie tam na dole ? Nie obraźcie się, ale muszę was tam na trochę zostawić. Sami nie wyjdą z tej dziury, bo jest za głęboka i ściany są za strome. Wejścia teraz nikt nie pilnuje i mam szansę tam wejść. Ok, jestem w środku. Wszystkie klatki ją puste prócz jednej. W niej jest Czkawka i Ezra. Chłopaki to ja. Czkawka : Szczerbatek ! Jak dobrze cię widzeć. Pomożesz ? Szczerbatek : Wrroe rrr ( a po co tu jestem ? ). Czkawka : Mój kochany smoczek. Ezra, odsuń się, bo Mordka będzie strzelał. Ezra : Jasne. No to do roboty. Odsunęli się. Pora na mnie. Nikt nie idzie ? Lepiej się rozejże. W pobliżu nikogo raczej nie ma. Uwaga... Strzelam ! Udało się ! A może jednak ktoś był blisko, bo wydaje mi się, że ktoś nadchodzi. Wolałbym tego nie sprawdzać. Chłopaki weszli na mnie, więc pora się z tad ulotnić. Już nas nie ma i nikt nawet nie zobaczył jak wylatujemy, a jeszcze lepiej, że nie zobaczyli Czkawki. Drago : Gdzie są więźniowie ! ? - na pewno nie w celi bystrzaku. He he Strażnik 3 : Uciekli panie. Drago : Co ! ? Ja wam zaraz dam. A gdzie są ci co mieli wartę przy wejściu ! ? - siedzą grzecznie w pułapce. Oddalamy się już od tej przeklętej wyspy. Jakaś godzina drogi i będziemy w domciu. Ale fajnie. Od tego wszystkiego zrobiłem się strasznie głodny. Rybkę chcę. Dajcie swemu wybawcy jeść, a jak nie to on wam zdechnie. Jesteśmy już przy jaskini. Wystarczy odsłonić wejście, wyjąć kilka żeczy na zewnątrz, iść nabrać świeżej wody, na zbierać patyków i nałowić kilka ryb, bo kończą się zapasy. Niech zajmą się tym Ezra i Czkawka. Ja dziś dość się napracowałem. Ide se kimnąć. Czkawka : Dzięki Mordko za ratunek. Szczerbatek : Wrrrr ( nie ma za co ). Ok. Dobra noc. Ezra : Szczerbatku, wstawaj. Co ? Ile ja spałem. Godzinę ? Nie ważne. Wyspałem się. Widzę, że przez ten czas na szykowali kolację. Ryby upieczonego i nałowione, woda świeża, więc można jeść. Po skończonym posiłku pomogłem im posprzątać, a potem poszliśmy spać. 'Rozdział 5 Rodzina odnaleziona, prawie...' Mieszkamy na Wyspie Ziół od trzech lat. Drago przez ten czas nie widziałem ani razu, ale to bardzo dobrze. Za wiele to tu się nie zmieniło. Ezra ma już swojego smoka. Jest nim niebiesko - fioletowo - żółty samiec Śmiertnika Zębacza o imieniu Zora. Dobrze się ze sobą dogadują. Dwa lata temu pokonałem ze Szczerbatkiem smoka z gatunku Czerwona Śmierć. Straciłem przytomność i zaczołem spadać prosto w ogień. Mordka żucił się za mną żeby mnie ratowć. W tym wypadku on stracił jedną lotkę na ogonie, a ja nogę. Oczywiście nie całą. Zrobiłem sobie także taki strój co pozwala mi na samodzielne szybowania. Mam też hełm co zakrywa całą moją tważ. Ezra ma podobną. Twożę wielką mapę świata i muszę przyznać, że idzie mi doskonale.Nikt nie wie jak wygląDamy. Na świecie jesteśmy znani jako smoczy jeźdźcy albo jak kto woli obrońcy smoków. Próbujemy przekonać ludzi do pokoju ze smokami, ale to nie zawsze wychodzi. Chociaż większość wysp uczy się na nich latać. Co jakiś tydzień przylatujemy do nich, uczymy coraz więcej o tych stwożeniach i sprawdzamy jakie zrobili postępy. Pomagamy także w przebudowywaniu wysp tak żeby były lepszym miejscem na który będą mogły wieszkać smoki. Robimy na przykład paśniki, stajnie i takie tam żeczy. Idzie nam doskonale. W tym momencie lecę ze Szczerbatkiem na Wyspę Lilli, bo czekają tam na mnie młodzi jeźdźcy. Ja co prawda też jestem młody, bo mam do piero szesnaście i pół lat, ale nikt o tym nie wie. Nie długo dolecę. Widać w oddali lekie zarysy wyspy. Jak trochę przyspieszy to za dwie minuty będziemy na miejscu. Czkawka : Przyśpiesz trochę przyjacielu - powiedziałem i poklepałem go łebku. Mówiłem. Nim się obejrzeliśmy lądowaliśmy już na środku wioski. Oczywiści cała osada w mgnieniu oka zebrała się żeby nas powitać. A jakby mogło być inaczej ? Zeszłem ze Szczerbatka i chciałem iść do domu gdzie mieszka wódz tej wyspy. Jednak on już na mnie czekał. Wódz : Miło cię tu znowu widzieć. Czkawka : Mi również - powiedziałem i uśmiechnełem się, ale nikt tego nie mógł zobaczyć, bo maska zakrywała mi twarz. Wódz : Zawołać jeźdźców ? Czkawka : Oczywiście. A gdzie dziś mogą odbyć się zajęcia ? Wódz : Może na polance przy klifach ? Jest tam na prawdę dużo miejsca do ćwiczeń. Uczniowie zaprowadzą cię tam jeśli to będzie odpowiednie miejsce. Czkawka : Dla mnie może być. To gdzie oni są ? Wódz : Chwileczkę, zaraz ich zawołam - powiedział i zaraz za nim wylądowała czwórka dzieci. Dwie dziewczyny i dwaj chłopcy. Na pewno odemnie młodsi wyglądali na jakieś 10 lat. Dopytam się jeszcze. Na początek zobaczę jak idzie im latanie na smokach. Wódz : Zaprowadzcie smoczego jeźdzca na polanę przy klifach, dobrze ? - zapytał. Dzieci : Tak wodzu ! - grzeczne maluchy z nich. Dziewczynka : Leć za nami - nic nie odpowiedzialne tylko lekko kiwnołem głową. Szybko weszliśmy na smoki i ruszyliśmy. Mieszkają na bardzo dużej wyspie. Jak na razie to największa jaką widziałem. Nie licząc Berk... Teraz popytam się ich o parę żeczy. Dzieci : Jasne ! Dziewczynka : Nazywam się Amanda i mam 10 lat - niska dziewczynka z rudawymi włosami sięgającymi do ramiona. Ma zielone oczy. Nosi czarne leginsy, białą bluzkę na krótki rękaw, czarne karwasze i srebrne naramienniki. Skurzane, czarne buty. Dziewczynka : Jestem Sofi i też mam 10 lat - też jest niska, ale trochę wyższa od Amandy. Kasztanowe, długie włosy związane w kucyka z boku głowy. Piwne oczy. Czerwona bluzka z lekko rozszeżonymi rękawami przy łokciach. Kremowo - żółta spódnica do kolan ze skórzanym paskiem i brązowe kozaki za kostkę. Na szyji miała mały wisiorek z sercem. Chłopiec : Dawid, 10 lat - najwyższy z tej grupy. Błękitne oczy. Bląd włosy. Ma brązowe spodnie. Bluzka bardziej szara niż biała. Na niej ma jeszcze nałożoną brązową, futrzaną kamizelkę zapiętą na trzy czarne guziki. Buty ma takie same jak Sofi. Na głowie ma zieloną chustkę.thumb|260px|Proszę bardzo ;) Nie wyszło, okropne, wiem Chłopiec : Ja jestem bratem Dawida. Mam na imię Kaspar i tak jak inni mam 10 lat - podobny do swojego brata. Błękitne oczy i krótkie, błąd włosy. Zielona tunika, a na niej skórzana peleryna. Też brązowe spodnie i takie same buty jak Dawid i Sofi. Na szyji wisiorek z zębem jakiegoś smoka. Czkawka : A cha. Miło mi was poznać - powiedziałem i wzbiłem się lekko w powietrze tak żeby znajdować się nad nimi. Zobaczą jak sobie radzą z lataniem. Dawid : Gdzie lecisz ? Czkawka : Nigdzie. Chcę po prostu zobaczyć jak idzie wam latanie. Wszyscy : Ok. Nawet dobrze im szło. Kaspar kilka razy prawie spadł. Sofi straciła równowagę i też prawie spadła. Najlepiej szło Amandzie. Dawid też nieźle sobie radził. Po dziesięciu minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Przyznał, że nawet tu ładnie. Bardzo duża przestrzeń do ćwiczeń. Wódz dobrze wybrał. Na początku dowiem się jak podoba im się życie ze smokami i takie tam sprawy. Muszę wiedzieć żeby w razie czego im pomóc. Czkawka : A jak podoba się wam takie życie ? - zapytałem. Amanda : Takie, czyli jakie ? Czkawka : No, ze smokami ? Nie sprawiają problemów ? Kaspar : Nie. Wszystko jest dobrze, a takie życie jest wspaniałe. Nie miałem pojęcia, że smoki to takie miłe i potulne stworzenia. Od małego wszyscy nam mówili, że to groźne bestie które trzeba zabijać bez wyjątków. Czkawka : Na prawdę ? Amanda : Tak. Czkawka : A cha. Na mojej wyspie było tak samo. Większość smoków uchodziła z życie, bo były szybsze i zwinniejsze od wikingów. Nigdy nie próbowałem przekonać ich do pokoju z nimi. To był błąd... Sofi : No, ale czemu nie próbowałeś ? - dopytywała się. Czkawka : Nie wiem. Dawid : Ale to nie jest żadna odpowiedź - mądry z niego chłopak. Czkawka : Bo bałem się, byłem dla nich nikim, nikt mnie nie... - już na prawdę nie miałem siły dokończyć tego zdania. To tak bardzo bolało... Dawid : Rozumiem. A tak w ogóle możesz nam powiedzieć czemu uciekłeś ? Czkawka : Nie pasowałem do nich. Sofi : I tyle ? Czkawka : Tak, ale dosyć gadania o mnie. Mówcie jak tam u was. Cała kolejna godzina zleciała nam na rozmawianiu na przeróżne tematy. Ćwiczyliśmy tylko pół godzinki, bo oni nie potrzebowali trenikgów. Muszą sami trenować i doskonale wiedzieć jak oswajać smoki żeby potem mogli pomagać innym, tym którzy jeszcze nie za bardzo pojmują jak. Uczymy tylko najmłodszych ze względu na to, że oni po prostu szybciej się uczą i więcej zapamiętują. Nie wiem czy miałbym ochotę uczyć dorosłych. Po woli zaczynało robić się ciemno i postanowiłem już wracać. Pożegnałem się z Amandą, Dawidem, Sofi i Kasparem i szybko ruszyłem w drogę powrotną. Podruż minęła nam szybko i przyjemnie. Kiedy wróciłem porozmawiałem trochę z Ezrą o dzisiejszym dniu i zrobiłm to co zwykle robię wieczorem : jem kolację i idę spać. Obudziłem się następnego dnia bardzo późno, bo Mordka i Ezra już dawno byli na nogach. Szykowali śniadanie. Nie chętnie wylazłe z jaskini i podeszłem do moich przyjaciół. Nawet się nie pokapali, że stoję tuż za nimi. Mam wielką ochotę ich nastraszyć. Będzie ubaw... Czkawka : Buuu !!! - ja nie mogę... Jakie miny ! Nie wytrzymam. O ludzie... Hahahaha Ezra : A ty z czego się śmiejesz ? - zapytał nadal w lekkim szoku. Czkawka : Żebyście widzieli teraz swoje miny. A ty Szczerbatku swoją w szczególności - powiedziałem nadal się śmiejąc. Ezra tylko popatrzył na mordkę czarnego smoka i też zaraz wybuchł śmiechem. Taka mina... Jak zdołaliśmy się ogarnąć szybko zjedliśmy śniadanie, posprzątaliśmy, wsiedliśmy na smoki i ruszyliśmy. Chcieliśmy lecieć na pewną wyspę. Nie w celu robienia tam lekcji tylko tak po prostu żeby kogoś odwiedzić. Byliśmy już daleko od naszej wyspy i lecieliśmy tak od godziny. Drogi nie znamy na pamięć. Na, ale od czego ma się mapę ? Otrzymaliśmy się kursu kiedy na niebie zaczynała pojawiać się szara, bardzo gęsta mgła. Utrudniała latanie. Po dziesięciu minutach już zupełnie nic nie widziałem i straciłem orientację. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie się znajdujemy. Cięszko się oddych. Po godzinie mgła zaczynała po woli znikać i miejscami widzieliśmy słabe promienie słońca oświetlające tą szarość. Znajdujemy się chyba na środku oceanu. Nie ma tu ani w pobliżu choćby jednej, małej wyspy. Zgubiliśmy się. Nie, chwila. W oddali widać coś małego i jak na razie czarnego. Jakaś nie znana nam wyspa. Tym czasem na tej wyspie... Perspektywa narratora Ludzie na tej wyspie mieli dziś wielki bałagan spowodowany przez smoki. Nie atakujące, bo oni żyli razem w zgodzie. Kilka małych smoków złapało przeziębienie i po przez swoje ogniowe kichnięcie podpaliło dachy kilku budynków. Wikingowie biegali do studni i gasili małe, lecz groźne pożary. Po dwóch godzinach ciężkiej pracy udało im się opanować sytuację. Wiele domów miało zniszczone dachy i szybko trzeba było je ponaprawiać, bo ich domownicy nie mieli by gdzie spać. Z niewielką pomocą swoich pupili skączyli na prawe. Po kilku minutach jeden wiking dostrzegł na niebie dwa czarne punkty które leciały w ich stronę. Jeden robił się bardziej kolorowy, ale drugi pozostawał cały czarny. Wiking 1 : Ludzie, Patrzcie ! - krzyknął i wskazał ręką w niebo gdzie widniały małe kolorowe plamki. - Co to jest ? Wiking 2 : Nie wiem. Wygląda jak jakieś smoki. Wiking 1 : To kolorowe może i tak, ale to czarne... - nie dokończył, bo nie wiedział już co powiedzieć. Wiking 3 : Może to jest jeden z legendarnych smoków ? Wiking 2 : Bardzo prawdopodobne. Ale po co tu leciał ? Zgubił się ? Wiking 4 : Nie wiadomo. Trzeba na niego uważać - powiedział zwracając się do całej wioski. Wiking 3 : Racja. Wiking 4 : One tu lecą ! Uważajcie ! Tylko żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Nie możemy ich denerwować. Wiking 1 : Tak. Zachowajcie czujność - nikt z tłumu nic nie odpowiedział tylko wszyscy mu przytakneli. Stali tak chwilę obserwując co się wydarzy. Gdy smoki były już bardzo blisko wszyscy strasznie się ździwili widzącsiedzące na nich postacie w maskach. Byli zdziwieni widząc siodła na ich grzbietach i to, że dają się dosiadać. No, może wiedzieli, że Śmiertnika Zębacza da się oswoić, ale żeby Nocną Furię. Uważali go za jednego z legendarnych smoków. Pierwszy raz widzieli go z tak bliska, pierwszy raz na własne oczy. Smoki z jeźdźcami na grzbietach wylądowały Wracamy do perspektywy Czkawki Zastanawiam się czemu ci ludzie tak dziwnie się na nas patrzą. Co, smoka nigdy nie widzieli ? Sami na nich latają. Widzę przecież. Trochę dziwne, bo my nigdy tu nie byliśmy. To znaczy, tak mi sie wydaje. Na wszelki wypadek trzeba zachować czujność. Nie wyglądają na groźnych ludzi, raczej na wystraszonych. No, dobra... Wiking 1 : Kim jesteście ? - zapytał. Czkawka : Jestem jeźdźcem Nocnej Furi, a to mój przyjaciel - powiedziałem i wskazałem palcem na Ezrę. Wiking 4 : A cha. Jeźdźcem legendarnego smoka ? Czkawka : Że co proszę ? - o co chodzi ? Jakiego smoka ! ? Szczerbatke jest tym smokiem. Serio ? Wiking 1 : No, Nocnej Furi. On jest jednym z legendarnych smoków. Nie wiedziałeś ? Czkawka : Nie. Wiking 3 : Może porozmawiamy o tym kiedy indziej ? Czkawka : Dobrze. A tak w ogóle co to za wyspa ? Pierwszy raz ją widzę. Wiking 3 : Wyspa Słońca. Ezra, Czkawka : A cha. Wiking 2 : Czemu nie zdejmiecie hełmów ? Ezra : Wolelibyśmy nie. Wiking 2 : Dobrze. Chodzcie z nami do Twierdzy. Poznanie naszego wodza. Ezra, Czkawka : Dobrze. Noi poszliśmy. Jestem ciekaw jak udało im się wytresować smoki. Bardzo duża ta ich wioska. Teraz to prawie cała posta, bo wszyscy kierują się do Twierdzy. Bardzo chciał bym poznać wodza. Nie wiem czemu. Tak już mam. Dalej nie łapie o co chodzi z tym legendarnym smokiem. Przecież, gdyby Szczerbatek o tym wiedział wcześniej to by mi powiedział. Jak poszliśmy to zaraz zaczeła się długa rozmowa która trwała dwie godziny. Nudy tam były straszne. Ale wreszcie się skończyły. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz to wódz poszedł z kilkoma innymi ludźmi doprowadzić Ezrę. Ja nie miałem ochoty na zwiedzanie. Kierowałem się z Mordka do lasu. Byliśmy już blisko, ale zaczepiła nas jakaś wysoka kobieta z długimi brązowymi włosami. Mam wrażenie, że gdzieś ją już widziałem. Na jakimś obrazie, może... Nie wiem... Kobieta : Dla czego nie zdejmiesz tego hełmu ? Czkawka : Sam nie wiem. Zawsze kiedy jestem poza dome mam go. Tak jak mój przyjaciel. Kobieta : Dobrze, rozumiem. Tak tylko chciałam się zapytać. A możesz mi powiedzieć coś więcej o sobie ? Czkawka : Sam nie wiem... Kobieta : Nie bój się. Ja nikomu tego nie powiem. Proszę - ale uparta. Podobnie jak ja. Czkawka : No, eee... Dobrze. Ale niech pani mi obieca, że nikomu nie powie. Kobieta : Spokojnie. A kim są twoi rodzice. Czkawka : Ojciec jest wodzem pewnej wyspy, a mamy nigdy nie poznałem, bo podobno zjadły ją smoki. Kobieta : Rozumiem. A jak twój ojciec ma na imię i jaka to wyspa ? - powiedzieć jej ? Nie jestem pewny. Eee... No, ok. Czkawka : Mieszkałem na Berk, a mój ojciec ma na imię Stoick Ważki. Kobieta : Stoick ? - powiedziała to szeptem ale ja i tak to usłyszałem. - A imię możesz mi zdradzić ? - o kurcze. Raczej tak. Co nie ? Czkawka : Dobrze. Mam na imię... Czkawka - to chyba nie był najlepszy pomysł. Trudno już. Kobieta : Na prawdę ? Czkawka : Tak. Przepraszam, ale ja chciał bym się przejść. Do widzenia. Kobieta : Do widzenia. Ja na prawdę z kas ją znam. No, myśl, myśl... Na pewno... 'Rozdział 6 To na prawdę ty ?' No to znaczne od tego... Dedyk dla Astrid95, Szczerbatek 124 i Użytkownika Wikii z numerem 91.240.31.7. BRAWO ! Czkawka : Chodź Szczerbatku. Szczerbatek : Wrri ( idę ). Potrzebuje odpoczynku. Mam tyle spraw do załatwienia, że już nie wiem za którą się brać. W lesie zawsze jest cicho i spokojnie, a zwłaszcza w samym środku. Idealne miejsce żeby sobie pomyśleć i się zrelaksować. Nigdy nie byłem w tym lesie, ale nie boję się, że zabłądze. Można by powiedzieć, że las o mój drugi dom, mój przyjaciel... Ciągle zastanawiam się kim była ta kobieta. Wiem, że ją widziałem. Tylko gdzie ? Pomyśl chłopie, wysil się. Nic z tego... Muszę się zdrzemnąć. I wiem już gdzie. To miejsce będzie w sam raz. Ok. Czkawka : Szczerbek nie przeszkadzaj, jasne. Muszę się przespać. Tobie radzie zrobić to samo - powiedziałem i położyłem się w ciebiu na miękkiej trawie. Szczerbatek przyjaźnie zamruczał i po chwili już słodko spał. Sen na pewno dobrze mi zrobi. Może przypommę sobie też gdzie widziałem tą kobietę. Spałem sobie, spałem aż tu nagle zostałem obudzony przez nie jakiego Szczerbatka. A jak ? Oczywiście musiał mnie wylizać ! Co za wstrętne smoczysko. Biednemu człowiekowi nie da pospać. Czkawka : Czemu mnie obudziłeś ? - zapytałem wybierając się z śliny smoka. Szczerbatek : Wrri rrr ( bo to miała być drzemka, a nie sen ). Czkawka : To ile ja spałem ? Szczerbatek : Weer ( prawie trzy godziny ). Czkawka : O kurcze. Szczerbatek : Rrr ( no właśnie ). Czkawka : A cicho już bądź. Już się nie odzywał. Podniosłem się z ziemi, ale po chwili znowu na niej leżałem. A jak to się stało ? Proste. Wstałem, zrobiłem jeden krok do tyłu i potknołem się o wystający korzeń. Mordka zaczął się ze mnie śmiać jak opętany. Czkawka : Ha, ha, ha... Bardzo śmieszne. Szczerbatek : Wrre ( pewnie ). Co za smoczysko. Podniosłem się z ziemi i razem ruszyliśmy do wioski. Ja szedłem wolno i spokojnie, a Szczerbatek biegał jak szalony, ganiał leśne zwierzęta, obijał się o drzewa i po nich skakał. Zabawnie to wyglądało. Gałąź na której obecnie siedział Szczerbatek była straszni cienka i zaraz się złamała, a smok wylądował na trawie. Teraz to ja miałem niezły ubaw. Szliśmy tak dalej, a ja ciągle myślałem o tej kobiecie. Ja na pewno ją gdzieś widziałem. Chwila... Wiem ! Ona jest razem z moim ojcem na obrazie w domu na Berk. To ona. Ale, chwil... Czyli, że... Czyli, że to jest zaginiona żona Stoicka Ważkiego i moja... Mama ? Muszę z nią o tym porozmawiać. Muszę wiedzieć prawdę ! Czkawka : Chodź Mordko. Szczerbatek : Wrro ( a hełm geniuszu ) ? Czkawka : No tak, dzięki przyjacielu. Założyłem hełm i wsiadłem Szczerbatka, a po kilku minutach byliśmy przy tej kobiecie. To znaczy nad nią. Czkawka : Czy możemy porozmawiać na osobności ? - zapytałem. Kobieta : Dobrze. A coś się stało ? Czkawka : Można by tak powiedzieć... Kobieta popatrzyła się na mnie chwilę i zaraz gdzieś pobiegła. Czekaliśmy kilka minut i zaraz zjawiła się na ogromnym smoku. Chyba był jej. Lecieliśmy na drugi koniec wyspy żeby nikt nie słyszał naszej rozmowy. Kiedy dotarliśmy zeszliśmy ze smoków i parę chwil staliśmy w ciszy. Po pięciu minutach zaczeliśmy rozmowe. Kobieta : To co chciałeś ? - zapytała i spojrzała na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Ja nadal stałem w ciszy. Po minucie odwróciłem się tyłem, odszedłem od niej kilka kroków i zdjąłem maskę. Szczerbatek nie za bardzo wiedział o co chodzi. Czkawka : Zna pani Stoicka Ważkiego ? Kobieta : Tak, znam - odpowiedziała z zaciekawieniem w głosie. Czkawka : Była pani jego żoną którą kilka lat temu porwały smoki ? Kobieta : Eee... Z kąd o tym wiesz ? Czkawka : Z pewnego obrazu który wisi w moim domu na Berk. Jesteście na nim razem. Kobieta : Ciągle wisi ? - zapytała szeptem. Ja jej przytaknołem. - Przepraszam, że nie wróciłam... Czkawka : Nie musisz, mamo... - od razu jak to powiedziałem szybko podbiegłem do niej i ją mocno przytuiłem. - Mogę z Ezrą zostać na waszej wyspie ? Kobieta : Oczywiście. A kto to Ezra ? Czkawka : To ten chłopak co ze mną przyleciał. A możesz mi powiedzieć jak masz na imię ? Chyba mogę wiedzieć jak moja matka się nazywa ? Kobieta : Jasne. Valka. Jak już przestaliśmy się przytulać ponownie wsiedliśmy na smoki i polecieliśmy do wodza tej wyspy, aby mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. Ludzie trochę dziwnie się na mnie patrzyli. Na Ezrę też. No, bo przecież sami wcześniej powiedzieliśmy, że nie ujawnimy nikomu swojego wyglądu, a tu proszę... Wódz był bardzo zdziwiony tym wszystkim, ale oczywiście pozwolił nam zostać. Cieszył się bardzo, tak samo jak my. 'Rozdział 7 Niespodziewany gość' Dzisiejszy dzień nie jest za bardzo ciekawy. Od samego rana nie wiem co robić. Nic mi się nie chce. Nawet polatać za Szczerbatkiem. Teraz obraził się na mnie i dostałem kilka razy z ogona, w dodatku na oczach prawie całej wioski. Mieli ubaw tak samo ja Mordka. Mama proponowała mi przeróżne zajęcia, ale ja za każdym razem odmawiałem. Chyba mam zły dzień. Nie wiem czemu. Zrobię sobie mały spacerek do lasu. To zawsze dobrze mi robi. Mam zamiar iść w jedno konkretne miejsce.Takie coś w stylu Kruczego Urwiska na Berk. Tyle, że to jest o wiele większe, jest tam kilka jaskiń, dużo drzew i jest również jeden mały wodospadzik. Idealne warunki żeby uciąć sobie małą drzemkę, ale teraz to nie mam zamiaru spać. Posiedziałem tam chyba ze trzy godziny i postanowiłem już wracać. Szedłem sobie po woli... Kiedy doszedłem zdziwiło mnie to, że wszyscy ludzie biegają w tą i spowrotem szykując i ustrajając wyspę. Jestem ciekaw o co chodzi. Czkawka : Mamo, co się dzieje ? Dla czego wszyscy tak dekorują wyspę ? - zapytałem podchodząc do niej. Valka : Podobno na naszą wyspę ma przypłynąć jakiś wódz. Czkawka : A jaki ? Valka : Tego nie wiem. Zapytaj się Dułiego ( takie imię ma wódz tej wyspy, jakby co ). Czkawka : To ja może poczekam aż ten ktoś przypłynie. Będę miał niespodzianke. Valka : Coś ty dziś taki nie w humorze ? Stało się coś ? Czkawka : Nie, chyba... Ja juz pójdę Valka : Dobrze. Przyjdź do portu za godzinę. Czkawka : Ok. Może się stało, a może nie... Czkawka : Mordko ! Chodź polatamy sobie - powiedziałem kierując się w stronę leżącego smoka. Wiedziałem, że się ucieszy. Podbiegł do mnie i zaczął skakać w koło. Zakręciło mi się w głowie od patrzenia na tego skaczącego gada, jemu chyba też bo leżał już na ziemi. Strasznie się z niego śmiałem, ale po chwili sam byłem na ziemi. Szczerbatek podciął mi nogi i się chichrał. Grrr... Czkawka : No dobra. Wstawaj i lecimy. Mamy nie całą godzinę. Smok posłusznie się podniusł i zaraz byliśmy w powietrzu. Kocham latać, a zwłaszcza z ekstrymalną prędkością. Robiliśmy beczki, korkociągi, pikowaliśmy w dół i się wygłupialiśmy. Miałem zamiar sobie sam poszybować, ale usłyszeliśmy róg oznajmujący przybycie gościa. Widocznie byliśmy blisko naszej wyspy. Szybko skierowałem Szczerbatka w tamtą stronę i po pięciu minutach byliśmy nad wyspą. Poklepałem smoka po szyi i kazałem wylądować za tłumem ludzi którzy przyszli przywitać tego kogoś. Postaliśmy tam kilka minut, ale zaraz zaczęliśmy przepychać się tak, aby być koło wodza i mojej mamy. Z tym był nie mały problem. Wszyscy ściśnięci i do tego jeszcze smoki, wiele wielkich smoków ! Jakoś nam się udało. Teraz tylko czekaliśmy aż ten ktoś wyjdzie na ląd. Czkawka : To wiesz już kto to ? - zapytałem odwracając się w stronę mamy. Valka : Mówiłam, zapytaj się Dułiego. Czkawka : Ooo... Valka : Ja to słyszałam. Nic już nie odpowiedziałem tylko cicho burknąłem. Postaliśmy i po jakiś dwóch minutach ze statku wyszedł... Stoick ? Co on tu robi ? Jeszcze Pyskacza. Nie... Nie mogą mnie zobaczyć. Czkawka : Nie mów im, że ja tu jestem, dobrze ? Dułi : Eee... Dobrze. Czkawka : Chodź - powiedziałem to już do mojego smoka. Założyłem maskę i prędko wsiadłem na Szczerbatka. Ten od razu wzbił się ponad tłum. Ja nie wieże, że to oni... To mi się tylko śni, nie... A mama ? Co ona powie jak on ją zobaczy ? Po co tu przypłynęli ? Mam tyle pytań, a większość z nich pozostanie bez odpowiedzi. Przypomniało mi się... To w ten dzień uciekłem z Berk. I co się teraz stanie ? Dułi : Stoick ! Jak miło cię znowu widzieć. Ile to już lat ? - to oni się znają i do tego przyjaźnią ! ? Stoick : Mi ciebie też miło widzieć. Na pewno dużo - powiedział, a potem podali sobie ręce i zaczeli się śmiać. Dziwne, że jeszcze nie zobaczył Valki. Ona go na pewno bo zrobiła wielkie oczy. Kręci się w koło i rozglądał we wszystkie strony. Pewnie go dziwi to, że smoki stoją pomiędzy wikingami i ich nie zabijają. No, ale co się dziwić ? Stoick : Kolejna wyspa ja której tresują smoki ? - zapytał Dułiego z szerokim uśmiechem. Dułi : Tak, kolejna. Kolejna ? Stoick : No tak. Dułi był trochę zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Chwile się zastanowił, a potem spojrzał w górę, na mnie i Szczerbatka. Pewnie domyślił się, że to moja robota. Stoick : Kto to ? - zapytał wskazał palcem na nas. Dułi : To Cz... Eee... To znaczy to Smoczy Jeździec i jego smok Nocna Furia - masz szczęście. Stoick : Nocna Furia ? Dułi : Coś się stało ? Stoick : Kilka lat temu, a dokładniej trzy Nocna Furia porwała mi jedynego syna. Straciłem wszystkich których tak kochałem. Valka : Na pewno ? - powiedziała i podeszła do nich. Pyskacz o mało nie zemdlał, a Stoickowi, gdy tylko zobaczył Valkę zaszkliły się oczy. Nikt oprócz mnie nie wiedział o co chodzi. Stoick : To na prawdę ty Valka ? - kobieta tylko lekko kiwnęła głową uśmiechając się. Stoick podbiegł i mocno ją przytulił. Ona odwzajemniła uścisk. Widząc ich lekko się uśmiechnąłem. To teraz zobaczymy co będzie dziać się dalej. Pyskacz : Możecie nam pomóc ze smokami ? Valka : Tak. Z zaprzyjaźnieniem się z nimi ? Pyskacz : Tak. Dułi : Oczywiście, że wam pomożemy. Stoick : Val, czy wrócisz z nami na Berk i zmowu będziesz moją żoną ? - nie, nie, nie. Nie możesz się zgodzić. Valka : Eee... Tak ! - nie ! Rzucili się sobie w ramiona. Jak już się nie pżytulali mama spojżała w górę żeby mnie zobaczyć, ale ja już dawno poleciałem ze Szczerbatkiem na Klif. Ja nie wieże, że ona się zgodziła. Dla czego mi to robi ? Czemu mnie zostawia ? Popłakałem się na dobre. Szczerbatek próbował mnie jakoś pocieszyć, ale mu nie za bardzo to wychodziło. Siedzieliśmy tam dwie godziny i postanowiliśmy już wracać do wioski, ale na piechotę. Jak doszliśmy wszedłem do domu i zastałem tam pakującą się mamę. Znowu łzy zaczeły napływać mi do oczu. Valka : Co się stało synku ? Czkawka : Czemu mnie zostawiasz ? Valka : Przecież możesz płynąć razem z nami. Czkawka : Nie. Nie mogę - odpowiedziałem nadal płacząc. Valka : To będziesz mnie odwiedzał, a ja ciebie. Dobrze ? - zapytała. Czkawka : Dobrze - powiedziałem i mocno się do niej przytuliłem. Valka : Nie płacz już, uśmiechnij się - powiedziała i otarła moje łzy. Ja uśmiechnołem się ledwo zauważalnie. Valka : Ja już muszę iść do portu, czekają na mnie. Pa. Czkawka : Pa - już chciała wychodzić, ale ją zatrzymałem i znowu przytuliłem się do niej. - Kocham cię mamo. Valka : Ja ciebie też synku - odpowiedziała i już jej nie było. Strasznie będę tęsknił za nią, tak samo jak Szczerbatek za Churoskokiem. Siedziałem cały dzień domu. Pod wieczór zabrałem się za robienie kolacji, ale ktoś zapókał do drzwi. Otworzyłem je i zobaczyłem Ezrę z Zorą. Oczywiście wpóściłem ich do środka. Ezra : Wiem co się stało. Przykro mi. Czkawka : Zamieszkasz ze mną ? Ezra : Heee ? Czkawka : No wiesz. Ja mieszkam już sam, ty też, dom mam duży to oby dwa smoki się zmieszczą. Poza tym jesteśmy jak bracia. Nie lubię mieszkać sam. Nie licząc Szczerbatka. Ezra : Szczerze mówiąc to ja też nie luibie mieszkać sam. Jutro przeniosę tu swoje rzeczy. Ok ? Czkawka : Pewnie. Razem zabraliśmy się za robienie kolacji. Zjedlismy ją, chwilę porozmawialiśmy , a potem Ezra ze swoim smokiem poszli do domu. 'Rozdział 8 Szykuj się Berk, szykuj świecie ' I jak podoba się wam taki next ? Pisałam go godzinę. Mam nadzieję, że podoba się wam. Nie przynudzam ? Jeśli macie jakieś uwagi, coś wam nie pasuje albo po prostu nie podoba wam się mój blog to piszcie śmiało. Muszę wiedzieć żeby w razie czego coś poprawić. Dziękuję za tyle komentarzy. Mam wielką nadzieję, że będzie ich przybywać ;) Nie wiem czy jutro next się pojawi. Postaram się go napisć. Pa pa Do jutra. ;) Chyba... PS Czytacie to jeszcze ? ;( 'Może być ? Pisać w komentarzach !' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach